


The Rabbit on the Moon

by CrappyBubs



Series: Full Moon series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, I mean, theyre not 'necessarily' together??, very implied tho I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrappyBubs/pseuds/CrappyBubs
Summary: Derek and Stiles admire the moon.
The first installation of my series that I write every full moon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic on Ao3!! yaaayy! It's a full moon tonight and I was thinking " I wonder if this is a thing? Like a fic on the full moons?" and I decided to just do it myself b/c it's cute.

It’s a beautiful night in the preserve. The moon is full and incredibly bright. Derek and Stiles are lying side-by-side in the damp, 1am-dewy, field behind Derek’s newly rebuilt home. The men are peaceful and calm, preferring the silence to conversation between them. Especially on a night like this; when Derek’s wolf finally feels safe enough to relax after all the death and injury that plagued the poor being has subsided for a lucky 6 months. And all through that difficult and grim time, Stiles has been by his side, emotionally and physically holding him up. Derek is eternally grateful for Stiles and he believes he always will be.

The full moon is like a beautiful spotlight shining down onto the untroubled men. Washing them will her comforting rays, relaxing them even further. Derek is lying with his arms behind his head and Stiles has his knees bent up, hands in his red hoodie pocket. Derek doesn’t know how long they’ve been out there, really. He and Stiles were just hanging out as usual, watching t.v. and playing Call Of Duty ™ when Derek had realized that the reason he could feel Stiles even more than usual was because there was a full moon tonight. The thought made his knees weak with happiness; the fact that he could feel so unworried as to not dread this night. As soon as Derek had realized, he invited Stiles to join him outside to enjoy the beauty that is the moon. Stiles, of course, readily agreed and they have been there since. 

Derek turns his head to look over at Stiles to see his pretty, pink lips pulled into a grin. This makes Derek grin as well, happy to see the man content. Derek nudges Stiles and winks at him and Stiles laughs at his antics. They turn back and stare again at the Full Hunter’s Moon. The moon of October. The irony amuses Derek, so it has always been Derek’s favorite since his mother told him the names of the moons. Though, the October moon also goes by “Travel Moon”, and “Dying Grass Moon”, he stubbornly favors the irony. He knows Stiles would love the irony as well so he decides to tell him a  _ “Rare Derek Fact ™” _ (- Stiles Stilinski). 

He nudges the be-hooded man with his elbow again and says “When I was 5, my mom told me that the moon had a name.”, Stiles’ eyes obviously brighten, “I, of course was so excited to hear that, because even at that young of an age, I loved the moon dearly. My mother sat me on her lap at her chair in the study and told me all of the names.” Derek closes his eyes as he speaks, revelling in the memory of his mother; Her scent, her voice -- he even remembers the smell of her breath. “My favorite name for the moon is this month’s: Full Hunter's Moon.” He looks at Stiles grinning cheekily, his tongue poking his cheek. Stiles looks at him like he’s not impressed, but Derek can see the little twitch in the corner of the other man’s mouth. After another minute of mirthful on-looking, Stiles finally cracks and bursts out laughing. It’s so ridiculous that these men get so silly about these things but they deserve to be silly when their childhoods have been taken from them too soon.

Stiles finally catches his breath after minutes of loud, hearty laughter. He looks over at Derek sweetly, who is doing the same to him. Stiles tilts his chin up in a half-nod and says “My mom told me something about the moon as well.” Derek raises his eyebrows in interest, “She told me that there’s giant rabbit on the moon. ‘There was a rabbit here on earth who fell in love with the moon and when the poor thing died, the moon took his soul into her and no whenever you look up at the moon you can see the rabbit’s silhouette.’ I always loved that story, and when she found out that she was dying, she went out and bought a little stuffed rabbit.” Stiles runs his hand through his hair and breathes for a second. “She told me that when she dies, she’ll be with me, in the rabbit. She told me that I am the moon of her life and told me not to mourn her because she won’t be gone for long.” Warm tears stain Stiles cheeks and he lies back into the wet grass, face toward the ever-shining moon. Derek sits up, tears brimming his own hazel eyes, and puts his hand on Stiles’, comforting him without a word. Derek’s own mother may have died over a decade ago, but he still feels the loss everyday as if it’s just happened, pain refreshing with every memory. He knows that he needs to go to a therapist or counselor, and maybe he finally will if things stay as they are...

Stiles sits up as well, his knees knocking Derek’s own. He smiles at the man brightly, tear tracks still on his cheeks, running over his dimples. Derek tilts his head slightly and smiles softly at the man, reaches out with both thumbs, and wipes away the salty evidence. Derek leans forward slightly and kisses Stiles’ right dimple, pulling back immediately - yet not suddenly - and lying back into the grass. No matter how shocked he may be, Stiles grins, fond, and lies back down next to his companion. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :)
> 
> If you wanna write within this kinda challenge thing that isn't really a challenge, go ahead! I don't own you! :D
> 
> (EDIT: It actually IS a challenge!! Very cool haha)


End file.
